A Hyuuga in the fields
by CaffineFreePepsi
Summary: neji and hinata weren't raised as hyuuga's but as Calder's a clan from Minori. what skills and journeys await them in this new life?


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but I do own, the hidden village of Minori (1), Azumi(2), and Tamotsu (3). **

**a/n: the translations are at the bottom of the page. I won't be using only Japanese names in here, but various names from various languages and a few I make up, but they'll all have translations on what they literally mean or what I believe they mean.**

A Hyuuga in the Fields

by: CaffineFreePepsi

Chapter 1

Hyuuga Mizuki **(4) **a beautiful woman in her late twenties with waist length black hair so black it was blue pulled back into a high ponytail. She was dressed in a plain white kimono. She wasn't Hyuuga born like many of her kin in the compound, the first woman in years to marry into the clan, so her eyes weren't white with a violet tint in it, but a soft gray. Unlike her husband, Hyuuga Hiashi, his brother Hizashi, his wife Hoshi **(5)**, their one-year-old son Neji, and her new-born Hinata.

She paced back and forth in worry in one of the halls that lined the outside of the main part of the house. Every know in then she would glance nervously into the garden that was normal over-flowed with beautiful flowers and herbs, but now, in the dead of winter, was sparse in greenery. There were bare sakura trees that lined a path near the four walls that separated the Hyuuga compound from the rest of Konoha. Then she would quick glance into the room her sister-in-law, Hoshi, and their two children lay.

The babies slept peacefully wrapped in plain beige blankets on a light blue futon, Neji, who could now walk and was beginning to talk in fragmented sentences, clutched the one of the edges in his tiny fists. The rooms held nothing but the futon, the babies, and Neji's mother, Hoshi, a woman in her mid-twenties with the long chocolate brown hair most Hyuuga's have and the white eyes. Like her sister-in-law she too was dressed in a plain white kimono, but unlike Mizuki she had bandages wrapped around her head.

"Sister, what if she doesn't come?" worry was evident in her voice as she scooted closer to the babies and placed her hand lightly on her son's chocolate brown head. But she seemed to speak too soon as a woman dressed in black appeared in between to sakura trees. "Hello, Calder-san **(6)**," Hoshi, the first to notice her, said, bowing down to her, with more respect then she would show many main branch family members.

Calder, as the woman called her, ignored her and looked instead at the woman outside. She stepped forth into the light and showed the same midnight black/blue hair as Mizuki, but with deep red eyes, the color they were when she was angered. She wore a simple black ninja costume. Attached to her left hip was a sword and a pack of seals were tied to her right thigh. "What have you called me here for, _nee-chan_?" she spoke the last word with evident disgust. Not that Mizuki could blame her.

"Azumi..." she muttered sadly. Calder Azumi had at one time been her sister, before their parents had abandoned her and kept Mizuki. Mizuki was the prized child, gifted at all she did, beautiful hair, the same hair her sister, and now her daughter, inherited, and the same soft gray eyes both parents had. When Mizuki was six her little sister was born. They named her Aimi, love beauty, because she was as beautiful as her nee-chan, till her third birthday. On her third her eyes had turned a red color. They feared her and whatever they thought possessed her. So, on Aimi's forth birthday they took the little girl on a trip, leaving a jealous Mizuki behind with her grandparents because she had to go the academy, took her to the lush and extremely dangerous forest that was said to hid the hidden village of Minori and left their youngest behind. When they came back they told a tragic tale about how they had been attacked by bandits and Aimi had been struck by an arrow. Their parents weren't shinobi so it wasn't hard for anyone to believe. It wasn't till nearly two years ago that Mizuki learned the truth.

She, Hiashi, Hizashi, and Hoshi had been given a mission. To kill the leader of Mizuki. And who had to stop them but one newly named Calder Azumi. Aimi, or Azumi, had been adopted by the chief when he and his men had found the girl half dead wandering in the forest. She had been re-named as Azumi, because of her fears of being alone and given the chief's last name of Calder. But the time the two sisters meet again, both were gifted kunoichi of their villages and both were married. Mizuki to a Hyuuga and Azumi to a Calder, the nephew of the chief and heir to his clan. To say the least both were surprised to see each other again.

The two sisters fought, Azumi calling taunts to her elder sister as she made quick efficient jabs at her legs with strange weapons that looked like cards, but were extremely hard to break, but later finds out they are seals empowered by the elements. A friend of Azumi's, Yuudai **(7)**, a swordsman of the village and her oldest friend, came and joined the fight when he returned from a mission. Between the two of them they were able to successfully defeat the Konoha nin and bring them back to the village for questioning.

During their time there, Mizuki had tried to talk to her sister, always failing in the attempt as each time she found her when she was leaving for a mission or was in a meeting with someone else. When ambassadors from the Leaf arrived, among them Azumi and Mizuki's parents, they were quickly released as a treaty was set up. Their parents also tried to talk to their daughter, unfortunately for them she remembered all about their abandoning her. And any claims they had to the twenty-year-old woman were Nil.

So, here they were. Two years later. Facing each other. One about to ask something very important of her sister.

"I wasn't sure you would come," Mizuki said to Azumi ushering her into the house and having her sit down in front of the two babies and sitting down besides her, Hoshi across from them, her hand lightly caressing Neji's small head.

Azumi didn't answer, but looked down at the two babies curiously. "My daughter Hinata and Hoshi's son Neji," Mizuki told her sister smiling lightly at the two babies and putting her own hand on her daughter's midnight hair. Hinata already had her mother's looks.

_As long as she doesn't get red eyes she'll be fine, _Azumi snorted to herself in her head.

"Let's cut to the chase, OK? What is it you want of me?" she crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Your guards are out, but _I _didn't do it."

Both women looked at her. She holds grudges against Konoha and their treaty will stop them from fighting each other, but they are far from allies. They of course knew the Hyuuga guards were out, because they had knocked them out under the disguise of two burly men.

"We know," Mizuki told her causing her to raise an eyebrow in suspicion and surprise. "It's better if none know you are here."

"Tamotsu and the Chief know I'm here, I couldn't just leave without telling them."

Mizuki smiled sadly. "True and that would be best." out of a pocket of her kimono she pulled two sheaves of paper. Then she "cut to the chase" as her sister delicately put it. "We wish for you to adopt Hinata and Neji." Not expecting that, but something along the lines of 'Please come home' she fell back, barely catching herself with the palms of her hands.

"I'm dying." Hoshi said something. "I won't be here to protect my son and I don't wish for him to get the curse mark." she said sadly referring to the mark that was put on all Hyuuga branch members when they reached a certain age, her Hyuuga mask breaking and allowing the tears to fall freely down her face. The one thing that could change Azumi's mind was the curse mark.

"But why..." she waved her hand to help think of the name, "...Hinata as well?"

Mizuki took over again. "We're planning on making it seem like a kidnapping. We're going to put ourselves in drugged sleep and when we awake we'll describe two men the exact opposite of you. Big and burly, dark brown hair covering their whole body, etc. While you make your escape." she opened her mouth to answer, but Mizuki cut her off. "It'll work. They'll have no reason to doubt us. And it'll be legal. Mothers have more say in things like this then men after all. All you have to do is sign." She held the paper out to her and both women looked away as she made her decision.

"Then I guess my son, daughter, and I should be leaving," she said after she signed the papers besides their names, folded them, and placed them inside her own ninja outfit. The three women stood, the two mothers held the babies for one moment close to them before wrapping them tightly in blankets and putting them in slings, one in front, the other in back. Leaving her arms free in case she needed to fight.

The two women watched far into the night as she jumped over the wall and slowly made her way out of the Konoha. After they ere sure she made it safely through the village and was on the way to her own, by no alarms suddenly flashing, did they step back inside, mess the room up a little, and took a vial from their pockets. They quickly downed them, collapsing where they stood. bodies in undignified positions.

_**AaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAa**_

"Mizuki! Are you all right?" was the first thing she heard as she came back tot he world of living. Slowly she opened her weary eyes and into her husband's pearly ones. She made sure her eyes filled with tears as she suddenly sat all the way up, ignoring the dizziness that in sued, and looked around frantically.

"Baby? Where's my baby?" she asked Hiashi, tears filling her eyes, because she already knew. "Is she in another room?" She continued to look frantically around, seeming not to notice the guard who all stood sadly about and her brother-in-law and his weeping wife.

"Mizuki..." he couldn't finish it. He just pulled her into his arms and hugged her tightly. Knowing she would know then. Acting like it just accord to her she burst out into fresh sobs.

"Mizuki-sama..." one of the elders said, stepping into the room. "Please tell us what happened." so she and Hoshi told their fabricated tale of the two men, how they had been sitting her quietly talking and watching the two babes when the attacked. How they had wrestled them to the ground and poured something down their throats. That as the last either remembered.

"I hadn't gotten a good look at them..." Hoshi sighed.

The elders and the guards soon left the room, leaving the two brothers to comfort their distressed wives. After all it was like they believed. The elders, their husbands, had no reason not to believe them. Their story matched the story of the guards.

The doors were open again, looking onto the garden grounds. Barely visible, in between two sakura trees was a single seal card. Right before her eyes, though, it burst into flames and disappeared. She took it as a sign from her sister that they had made it out OK. _Let them have a safe, happy life, _she prayed to Kami as her husband whispered comforts in her ear.

_**BbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBb**_

"Azumi?" came a male voice she knew very well as she stumbled into her village three days later. She had run the three days straight. Not wishing to spend more time then she needed outside the comfort of her village and country of Hiroyuki **(8) **only resting when she had to take care of the babies needs. "What is it that Hyuuga-san wished from you?" her husband was a soft-spoken man with dark brown hair and storm gray eyes. He was a powerful swordsman, but was nowhere near the skill of her good friend Dai **(9) **Yuudai, who she always called Dai since they were young children, who was sitting on top of the gate with his young wife, Aurelie **(10)**, and one-year-old daughter, Amorette **(11)**, the young couple waved distractically down to Azumi as they continued to play with their daughter.

Dai was considered the strongest nin of our village and the most handsome. He had light brown hair cut close to his head that allowed a few pieces to fall carelessly across his forehead. He had dark brown eyes and chiseled face. Today he wore a simple tight red muscle shirt and black pants. His forehead protector that announced to all he was a nin from Minori by the flower and sun symbols carved on it was tied around his forearm.

His wife, previously from the Chandrakanta **(12) **clan, Aurelie was as beautiful as her husband was handsome. She had long golden blond hair that hung past her waist and eyes as green as emeralds. She had a small compact body and dressed mostly and green leggings and a white and green shirt that reached past her knees. Though unlike her husband and friends, she wasn't a ninja, but that didn't mean she didn't know how to fight. She was a master at archery, but she was too big of a klutz to be a nin.

It was hard to tell which of the couple their daughter was more like. She had her father's wavy brown hair, but with blond highlights and her mother's emerald green eyes. She was small for her age, even though she had been two weeks over-due she was tinier then most babies at term. She was as cheerful as both her parents, but quiet when it came to bedtime, like her mother. When she first learned how to walk she bumbled into everything, laughing loudly at each miss up. Most people assumed she would take time to learn both fighting styles of her parents. Azumi and Tamotsu among them. Her parents dressed her in a variety of outfits, today's outfit was a frilly pink dress that ended an inch above the knees. Her favorite word currently was...

"Mi** (13)**!" her little lungs shouted loudly waking up the two sleeping babies as she noticed me. As Hinata hollered, Neji sat up in his sling and looked around wearily. Azumi chuckled, the boy was already a ninja, analyzing his surroundings.

"This is what Mizuki-neechan wished to see me for," for once no sarcasticness in the "neechan" part. She waved at the two babies and turned her back so her husband could take Hinata out and calm her. He did, having her giggling in seconds.

By time Neji was out of the sling in in his foster mother's arms, Dai and Aurelie had joined us, Dai carrying the baby, and the story already told. "I don't see any problems in keeping them," Tamotsu said, as I set Neji down on the ground. Not having been able to practice walking for the past few days he tottered a little before falling on his butt. Amorette gave a bark of laughter and pulled at her father's shirt telling him to let him. As soon as he did she walked confidently up to Neji as he tried, and failed, to stand back up and... hit him on top of the head. He made the ill choice of swiping back at her, but missed. She laughed again and hit him again. Having enough of it Dai bent down and picked her back up, making her holler in protest, but used to it, he held her close. Soon she calmed down and begin to suck her thumb looking at the new boy who would be her "cousin", at least only because Tamotsu and Azumi were her god parents.

Neji came over and tugged on Azumi's pants leg, wanting to get up and be on equal footing with his new "enemy". Azumi chuckled, figuring they would be best friends by tomorrow.

"You should talk to the chief about it, though," Dai commented passing Amorette to her mother.

Amorette yawned loudly and burrowed into her mother. "It's past time for Amore's nap. Bring those two over as soon as your down talking to the chief. Yuudai and I might have some spare baby stuff." she chuckled. "Some of Amore's old things might fit the littler one," she offered smiling at all, quickly kissing her husband on the lips before she began her decent into the village's main part.

A good portion of the was in fields of flowers. Behind the village main were mountains, the entrance where they were was at the edge of the forest. On the last side of the village were more fields and past those was a beach, then the ocean, then the sea. There was a small harbor there that held boats that could be used for escape if there was ever a need. The last time the people of Minori had to escape was in the Great Shinobi War, though at the academy it is still taught the evacuation. Minori people believed in being prepared.

"Sh..." she started to curse, but then remembered the one-year-old in her care that would start copying her. "I forgot to think about what to say to the Chief." she finished.

"Start with the truth, it worked for me when Aurelie and I decided to marry," Dai joked around, he and Aurelie had both been betrothed to two different people, but meeting on chance one day they fell in love and would marry no one else but each other. Families against it, they went to the chief, who over-ruled their clans and allowed them to marry, but the price was great, they were both de-owned by their families. Happy with the outcome anyway the two build a life together, first starting with a small apartment and eventually the small house they bought when they got pregnant. "Now come on, let's go to talk to the chief, I'll even back you up!"

Happy as always he led us down the tree lined streets past the small wooden structures that blended into the background that we called our houses and homes and into the mountain. The mountain was truly a palace. There were silk rugs and tapestries picturing the village long ago and the old Chiefs past. Azumi had grown up here as a child, as had Tamotsu, they had played many a game of hide-and-seek, tag,a and other various games in these halls, more then once dragging Dai in. But as soon as they reached age they had moved out on their own living in two dinky apartments, but Dai continued to live at his family compound that was at the edge of the village. By time they were nineteen they were engaged and living together. Much to the enjoyment of most of the Calder clan. They were married the next year. Dai and Aurelie were already married and casted out of their clans, but hoping to start their family soon. Amorette still hadn't meet none of her grandparents. While Hinata and Neji were about to meet their foster great grandfather.

"Ojiisan (**14)**!" Azumi said as she came into his room and giving a big hug to her grandfather, regardless of the one-year-old in her arms. The room was small, but was airy, the two windows it held, hidden when you look from the outside, were wide open and faced off to the sea and letting in the salty breeze. In the corner of the room was a futon that lay rumpled and unmade. books and other objects were stacked haphazardly along the walls. The chief, had been sitting at the small table that sat in the middle of the room

"Oh! Is he why Mizuki-san wished to see you," he took the baby from her and placed him on his knee. "He's a cutie," he said, while trying to tickle the squirming boy under the chin.

"Neji and Hinata," Azumi corrected taking the smaller baby from her husband and cradling her, she was less then a month old while sitting besides her grandfather. Her husband and friend sitting across from them.

"Didn't expect her to have two children by now,"

"Neji is Hoshi-san's, Hinata is Mizuki's and Hyuuga head," Azumi said, growling. She seriously didn't like the Hyuuga clan and their ways. "But their mine and Tamotsu's now. She... they wished for us to bring them here and raise them out of the Hyuuga clan influence." he raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything. "I can keep 'em can't I?" Azumi said, sounding like she was five again and had found some poor abandoned animal and brought it back home to raise.

"Dai-san, what do you think of this?" The chief, a shriveled old man dressed in green and black robes asked, shoving a hand through what remained of his snow white hair. His black eyes pierced Yuudai's as they waited for his answer.

"Truthfully, chief, I think they'll be good for the children. They have some experience in helping Aurelie and I in raising Amorette, watching her when I'm away on missions and to let Aurelie get some sleep.

"Nephew. Do you think you could do this?" the man asked him.

"Ojisan **(15), **I did not think we would have children for at least another year or so, but I will take my blessings when they come like you and the clan raised me to. But do I think me and Azumi can raise these babies? That question is better left unanswered. We have little experience with babies, but were both fast learners. One of us will have to quit being a ninja..." he looked at Azumi and got her nod of consent. "The path to raising these two is unknown and dangerous to us, but I'm willing to go through it if your willing to let us."

The old man nodded his head and closed his eyes. "Azumi you will cease being a nin, a mother should watch her babies grow. Further more you will take over for me as chief starting next week," Everyone looked at the man in shock. "I expected something like this and I prepared. I am old and tired and am more then ready to retire. Go home and rest, your trail is two days from now." with that the old chief dismissed them and the group of three headed back out of the stone palace and to Yuudai's house. Amorette's laughter leading them there, who had woken up from her nap by then.

It was a small two-story house that was painted a light green and had bunches of flowers springing up everywhere. There was a clothes-line in the backyard hung with near dry sheets. The windows of the house were all wide open to welcome the air of the sunny warm day. They could see Aurelie in the kitchen making dinner and scolding Amorette as the little girl banged on pots. The small group entered the house and sat at the table that sat in a breakfast nook. Aurelie and Amorette were at the other end doing their respective tasks. The kitchen was bright and roomy. The walls were painted a cheery yellow and white curtains hung at the windows. Their was a door leading out to the back where she could watch Amorette play when she got older as she cleaned and cooked and could make sure no one messes with their laundry.

"What did the Chief say?" Aurelie said coming over and bringing everyone, minus the babies, cups of tea.

"Meet the new Chief. My wife." was Tamotsu's answer. Aurelie squeaked and hugged Azumi. Glad for her friend's luck.

"Two days. Trail." Azumi said,s till in shock.

"Well, your eating over to celebrate. Do you have any food for the little ones? Or can Neji eat normal food?" she asked moving back to the other side of the kitchen and finishing the meal.

"He has teeth so as long as it's soft and is cut up he should be OK."

"Did he bite you?" Yuudai asked, smiling and laughing when she nodded. "Guess he still didn't know you. He seems to love you now." He did too. He was sitting on her lap and holding onto her shirt as he hugged her.

But he noticed Amorette then. He squirmed and she let him down. Wanting to see what he would do. The other adults watched as well as he tottered his way over to Amorette. To pay her back he hit her on top of the head, before plopping down besides her and beginning to bang on a pan as well. Like he didn't hit her she continued to make what she believed was music. They were friends now.

"What goes on in a child's mind I will never know." Azumi commented watching the two babies as they gibbered gibberish at each other. The adults only making out the occasional word.

So went there night. They sat and ate. Talked about what happened in the village in her week's absence. Talked about child care. When dinner was done,t he men took the three babies out of the kitchen and upstairs to bath them, Neji and Amorette in the tub and Hinata in the baby tub Yuudai and Aurelie had saved from when Amorette was a baby. They tucked them into bed then. Hinata in Amorette's old cradle and the older two into the large crib in her room, a cheery room painted sky blue, the biggest room in the house. They joined their wives downstairs who were looking in the closet they used to store the old baby things for the things the new parents could use. And thus began Hinata and Neji's lives with new parents.

_**CcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCc**_

thanks for reading, anyway translations are below, but I believe there were clues up above somewhere in the passage.

_**Translations**_

**(1) Minori- **village of beautiful fields

**(2) Azumi- **safe residence

**(3) Tamotsu- **complete; protect

**(4) Mizuki- **beautiful moon

**(5) Hoshi- **star

**(6) Calder- **violent water

**(7) Yuudai**- great hero

**(8) Hiroyuki**- widespread happiness

**(9) Dai**- martal art sword technique meaning draw, pull back

**(10) Aurelie**- golden

**(11) Amorette**- little love

**(12) Chandrakanta**- loved by the moon

**(13) Mi**- to bind

**(14) Ojiisan- **grandfather

**(15) Ojisan- **uncle

review please oh, and for coupling you vote:

**Neji/oc: Amorette**

**Neji/Tenten **

**Hinata/oc (not introduced yet)**

**Hinata/Naruto **

or any other way you want, just not tentenlee or NejiHinata. Both freak me out too much. I'll put in whatever pairings you want besides those too (shudders from the safety of her home.) if you wish for more couples just review and tell me.


End file.
